<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friendly reminder that terrorism isn't ok by SentientSushiRoll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462985">Friendly reminder that terrorism isn't ok</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientSushiRoll/pseuds/SentientSushiRoll'>SentientSushiRoll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Burn Wounds, Deaf, Deaf TommyInnit, DreamSMP - Freeform, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explosions, Festival, Happy Ending maybe, Hurt TommyInnit, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Insane Wilbur Soot, No Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Tears, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit needs a hug, Villain Wilbur Soot, crazy wilbur, cry you fools, hearing loss, i hurt the children, minecraft but it's real life, schlatt is kinda good, shippers not welcome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientSushiRoll/pseuds/SentientSushiRoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo get's trapped in the box during the festival and Wilbur decides fuck it, I'll blow up Manburg anyway.  Tommy enderpearls into the box with Tubbo in order to protect him from getting hurt, but in the process he gets hurt instead and almost completely looses his ability to hear. </p><p>TL;DR: Tommy gets hurt. a lot. get rekt fools</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCYT</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friendly reminder that terrorism isn't ok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hiiiiiiiiiiiiii</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey everyone.</p><p>I'm really sorry for not updating in so long :/</p><p>I realized I didn't have a solid plan for this fic, and I've been working through a lot mentally.</p><p>In the next few weeks, I plan to rewrite the chapters that I've posted so far, and come up an actual plot and ending for this fic. </p><p> </p><p>Again, I'm really sorry for my absence, and I'll do my best to make up for it. Your kind comments have pushed me into not abandoning this fic and persevering, so thank you so much. </p><p> </p><p>Your unreliable author - <br/>         Sushi</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>